deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 6-4: Breach
Case 6-4: Breach is a Dead Rising 2 case. Chuck Greene returns the injured Rebecca Chang to the Safe House only to find that security has been compromised: the main doors have been opened, their control panel sabotaged, and zombies are now pouring in. Overview Rebecca, Chuck, and Stacey discuss the gas that has mutated some of the zombies. Suddenly the power fails and zombies start banging on the security office window, revealing a breach of the bunker. Chuck sees the broken panel and explains that he must hot wire the panel to shut the doors. He yells for Rebecca and Stacey to barricade the office as Katey hides beneath the couch. Out in the halls, zombies are pouring in from the breached doors and have already spread to all parts of the bunker. Most of the survivors have locked themselves in the various rooms, with a few trying to defend the shelter, armed with various weapons. To contain the zombie invasion, Chuck must find three items in the Safe House: Chuck must then must bring these three items to the damaged control panel. Once the three items are in position, he must hotwire the panel and close the doors to end the breach. The remaining zombies inside are then killed off by the armed survivors and Chuck. Defending Survivors *Several survivors will be fighting the zombies at the Safe House. Including: ** }} Chrystal Kennedy ** }} Skylar Ali ** }} Tamara Stein ** }} Kirby Wilkinson ** }} Anim White ** }} Kristopher Bookmiller ** }} Wade Coopwood ** }} Terri Glass Trivia *The best armed survivor in the shelter is Terri with the Sledge Hammer. *During this mission only, a chainsaw can be found near the stairs near the vents. *All doors (except for the Cafeteria and the Clinic) are locked during this case, including the restroom save point. *When this mission is complete, a small amount of items will disappear. *There is a bottle of Nectar available during this case, located beyond the zombie horde, under the broken stairs at the far end of the corridor from which the zombies have entered the bunker. * It is possible for survivors to die during the zombie attack. But they should be fine unless Chuck takes an unreasonable time to complete the case, or he idly watches a survivor deal with the zombies in which their health will decrease drastically. *In the cutscene, the doors that seals off the bunker is actually closed. *All of the survivors that fight, excluding Terri and Wade (in the Introduction), have never been seen fighting before in the game. * The name of the cutscene in the missions.txt and cinematics.big file is called "055a_what_the_hell_happened_a" * Four special lines in missions.txt allows Chuck to be aggressive and attack in the safehouse.Allow Chuck to attack survivors in safehouse, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods. Video Gallery File:dead_rising_case_file_6-4.jpg|CASE 6-4: Breach The Safe House was overrun with zombies! File:Tut img closegate 1.bct.png|Tutorial screens File:Tut img closegate 2.bct.png|Tutorial screens File:Tut img closegate 3.bct.png|Tutorial screens File:Dead rising breached box.jpg|Power box File:Dead rising breached box (2).jpg|Power box References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases